Sachiko Wakahisa
Sachiko Wakahisa (若久 幸子) is a fan character in Rispba's fan series, Time Warp Precure. She is Cure Jubilee (キュア・ジュービリー), and her fairy partner is Yotta. Personality Sachiko is the Erika to Eiji's Tsubomi, a happy-go-lucky and eager to please girl. Trustworthy and innocent to a fault, and bites off more than she can chew. To her, nobody deserves to suffer, which makes her a perfect canidate for a Precure. She has a keen knack for seeing the good in everyone, even the Tokina who are supposed to be her enemies. Despite her many flaws, she has a strong sense of justice and attachment to her friends, and she is always there to provide a shoulder to cry on. She hates seeing people fight, and will often get between Eiji and Mizuki when they argue. Appearance Sachiko is a short and skinny girl. She has indigo eyes and waist-length, dark blue hair which she tends to wear with a headband. Her typical casual outfit is a frilly blue dress with a flower pattern and black sandals. Her Todo Public High School uniform is the same as Mizuki's-a navy blue and white-trimmed blazer jacket, with a white dress shirt and a red and green plaid tie. She wears a blue pleated skirt, white socks, and brown loafers. She tends to wear her jacket unbuttoned. As Cure Jubilee, her hair grows to knee-length and brightens to sky blue. It's held with a ribbon near the bottom. Her bow is dark blue with a light blue frill underneath, with a clock-shaped brooch. Her top is cut down the middle, starting at her bow and ending at her belt. It closely resembles the back of Blossom and Marine's uniforms, but instead of bare skin, she has a white undershirt. Her sleeves look like Cure Peach's, except tinted blue instead of pink. Her gloves are white with a blue trim. On her yellow belt, she has her PreDoll Scanner. She has a navy blue choker, and simple circle-shaped earrings. Her back ribbon is long and flowing. Her skirt is soft and flowy with white shorts underneath, and has boots that resemble Cure Diamond's, with baby-blue stockings. Cure Jubilee "To deliver happiness! Cure Jubilee!" 幸せを届け！キュアジュービリー！ Shiawase wo todoke! Kyua Jiyuubirii! Cure Jubilee is Sachiko's Cure alter ego. Using her PreDoll Scanner and Cure Dolls, she can transform into any of the past blue and green Cures, as well as use their attacks. She does have some individual purification attacks of her own-most notiably, Jubilee Shower. She covers her palms in blue energy, claps her hands once, and thrusts them towards the enemy. Eventually, she also gets Jubilee White Twister (a combination of Cure White's power and her own) and Jubilee Legend Shower (an upgraded version of Jubilee Shower using her Legend Staff). Along with Fortnight and Epoch, she can use Rainbow Legacy Solution (A version of Rainbow Jewel Solution using their Legend Staffs). Etymology Wakahisa: Means "forever young". Sachiko: Means "happy child". Cure Jubilee: There is a double meaning here. A jubilee can either be a time of rejoicing, which explains her intro speech, or a period of 50 years, which fits the theme of time. Category:Fan CharactersCategory:Fan Cures